parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine 1 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the full length story to Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Sonic as Winnie the Pooh * Tails as Piglet * Knuckles as Tigger * Pinocchio as Rabbit * Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore * Spongebob as Ash Ketchum * Patrick as Pikachu * Mad Jack as Littlefoot * Princess Penelope as Cera * Sternly Ed Nerdwood as Petrie * Magic Pink Fairy as Ducky * Angus Dagnabit as Spike * Donkey Kong as Adam * Diddy Kong as Billy * Cranky Kong as Rocky * Candy Kong as Kimberly Kong * Chunky Kong as Tommy * Tiny Kong as Aisha * Peter as Skipper * Chris as Kowalski * Herbert as Private * Stewie as Rico * Walter Melon as Ronald McDonald * Pluto as Sundae * Burk as Grimace * Agent Ed as Hamburglar * Suzy as Birdie * Fred Flinstone as Homer Simpson * Barney Rubble as Bart Simpson * Wilma Flintstone as Marge Simpson * Betty Boop as Lisa Simpson * Bembette as Maggie Simpson * Snow White as Alex Whitney * Princess Odette as Jackie * Princess Derek as Matt * Bridget as Inez * Baby Globox as Milhouse * The Crash Bandicoot as The Magic School Bus Cast * Ed as Yoshi * Edd as Luigi * Eddy as Mario * Super Ed as Schoolhouse Rocky * Croc as Scooby Doo * Rocket Robot on Wheels as Scrappy Doo * Hugo as Shaggy Rogers * The Star Wars Cast as The Oliver and Company Cast * Tom as Daffy Duck * Jerry as Bugs Bunny * Indiana Jones as Mickey Mouse * Jock as Donald Duck * Sapito as Goofy Duck * Nazz Emmy * Jimmy as Max * Sarah as Enrique (The Thomas Characters as The Spyro Characters) * Thomas as Spyro the Dragon (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Sparx the Dragonfly (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) * Montana as Nestor (Both strong and tuff) * Toyland Express as Delbin (Both wise) * Duncan as Tomas (Both stubborn) * Johnny as Argus (Both kind) * Shelbert as Lindar * Humphrey as Gildas * Rusty as Astor * Rodrick as Gavin * Toots as Alban * Pete as Oswin * Doc as Darius * Lightning MacQueen as Nils * Jason as Devlin * Benny the Cab as Alvar * Alfred as Thor * Jacob as Nevin * Sir Reginald as Titan * Huey as Magnus * Pedro as Gunnar * Linus as Conan * Henry as Boris * Pufferty as Ivor * Jake as Maximos * Simon as Enzo * Emmet as Halvor * Little Chug as Marco * Tom Jerry as Ulric * Choo Choo as Todor * Rustee Rails as Andor * Dougal Train as Asher * Greendale Rocket as Ragnar * Jebidiah as Trondo * Brewster as Zantor * Wilson as Boldar * Ivor as Cosmos * Shawn as Eldrid * Dave as Kelvin * John as Zander * Basil as Zane * Steam Lokey as Cyrus * Mater as Ajax * Budgie as Cedric * Casey Joe as Jarvis * Casey John as Hexus * Speed Buggy as Lucas * Old Puffer Pete as Altair * Tootle as Bruno * Whiff as Clettus * Galaxy Express as Claude * Speedy McAllister as Cyprin * Tom as Bubba * Harry Hogwarts as Zeke * Banjo as Damon * Rayman as Rosco * Globox as Isaak * Murfy as Jed * Clark as Lyle * Farnsworth as Sadiki * Ten Cents as Lateef * Sunshine as Zikomo * Grampus as Mazi * Big Mac as Kasiya * Hercules as Azizi * Warrior as Bakari * Top Hat as Apara * OJ as Obasi * Theodore as Baruti * Hank as Mudada * George as Useni * Foduck as Kosoko * Truro as Lutalo * Inverness as Copano * Captain Star as Unika * The Harbour Master as Revilo * Digby as Lateef * and more Category:UbiSoftFan94